


Mitchell: Rest in Peace

by vickythecharmedfan



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickythecharmedfan/pseuds/vickythecharmedfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my tribute to Mitchel AT THE END OF SEASON 3. i wrote it in poem form the night it was aired in the UK. Please read and review. It is very sad in parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitchell: Rest in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> after just watching the Series 3 finale and watching Mitchell die, I decided to make my own tribute to him. This is supposed to be in poem form, but I'm not very good at writing them. In my version George and Nina name the baby after Mitchell, I have no idea if this is true as we have to wait till next year to find out. You could say this takes place a week after the series finale.

Mitchell RIP,

After over a hundred years,

You finally get to  **Rest In Peace** ,

We aren't willing to say good bye,

But everyone always does in the end.

We will all miss you,

But don't worry we will carry on living,

However you will always be in our hearts and minds.

**Rest In Peace**

No one will miss you more than Annie,

She has always loved you,

Since the day you and George walked into her house,

She will always thank you for saving her from that prison,

When she is in the house on her own,

She will always think of you,

She says she will never move on,

But we all know that you want her too,

She will always remember that kiss she gave you before she died,

She will cherish it forever,

She cried when you died,

Not because she didn't want you to go,

But because she knew it was the right thing to do,

Mitchell she loves you, always and forever,

Now she wants you to  **Rest In Peace**.

As for George,

He never wanted to be the one to finally kill you,

But he did it out of love,

He said,

"I'm doing this because I love you,"

He truly believed that,

And you did too,

He loves you in a different way to Annie,

You were the bestest friend he ever had,

You stuck by him through all the thick and thin,

He never abandoned you,

And you never abandoned him,

Neither of you could have ever done more for each other,

He killed you and you were mates,

But all the right reasons,

He knew that you would never be able to live with all that you have done,

He did it for Nina and the baby,

But he also did it for you.

All he wants now is for you to  **Rest In Peace**.

Nina never really completely trusted you,

But she knew you would always stand by George,

Never wavering in your loyalty,

She never told you or George,

But she wanted you to be best man at their wedding,

One thing that you will never come to see,

Is that they are planning on naming the baby Mitchell,

Yesterday they found out it was going to be a perfectly healthy boy,

It was Nina's idea to name him after you,

George immediately accepted the idea,

After all you practically died to save them and the baby,

She cried for you knowing that this was right,

In the end she had begun to love you,

And like George would have done anything for you,

In the end she wants to say a final goodbye,

And wants you to  **Rest In Peace**.

One of the last people you touched was Lea,

She wanted to see you suffer and die,

Like you made her,

She was one of the most prominent victims of the Box Tunnel Massacre,

You killed her and several other people there that day,

She told you that you would be killed by a werewolf shaped bullet,

She may have been lying about the prophecy,

But in the end she was right,

But you weren't killed out of anger or hate,

You were killed out of love,

In the end she realised that revenge wasn't everything,

You and Annie helped her realise that,

Now she can carry on with her after life.

She wants you to finally  **Rest in Peace**

In the end you killed a lot of people Mitchell,

But you also saved a lot too,

You killed Heric finally,

If you hadn't killed him then he would have killed 10's, 100's or even 1000's more,

The lives you touched most were Annie, George and Nina's,

You will always live on in their hearts and minds,

The baby is still alive because of you,

He will have a full and happy life,

He says  **"Mitchell Rest in Peace".**

This is your final goodbye Mitchell,

We will always love you,

People around the world will always remember you,

We all now say,

" **MITCHELL PLEASE NOW REST IN PEACE"**

**John Mitchell**

**Born 29/07/1892**

**Died 13/03/20011**

**Great friend**

**Tried to save the world**

**May he REST IN PEACE**

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
